Christopher Johnson
Christopher Johnson is the Earth name of a non-human who lived in District 9. He launched and ran his own website, MNU Spreads Lies. He is believed to be one of, if not the last, member of the alien ship's officers. Biography Christopher and his species first arrived on Earth onboard their ship hovering over the city of Johannesburg, South Africa, around March 1982. When Christopher and his race were brought down to the surface in July 1982, they were placed into a refugee camp, called District 9. The camp quickly became militarized and turned into a slum. In September 2007, he launched his own website called MNU Spreads Lies. His articles about MNU's oppression received mostly supportive reviews from non-humans, but earned Christopher hatred from most humans, although some humans did support his views. Since his arrival in 1982, he remained mostly unnoticed. However, in August 2008, he was taken into custody by MNU and was held for seven months. The reason for his detainment was spelled out in a message that MNU sent to him. The District 9 trailer includes an interview taken during his custody. A few months after his release, he was put on top of MNU's most wanted list because he continued posting on his website. However, action could not be taken against him because he had found a way to keep his IP address secret from MNU officials. According to the January 5, 2008 posting on his website, Christopher had two children by the names of Sherry and Oliver, but in the film, he has only one child. It is unclear which child is in the film, or what happened to the other child. However, it's possible that Christopher supplied false information on the names, location, and number of children in order to mislead MNU. In the movie, Christopher generally refers to his child as "little one," however most people refer to him as Little CJ. He spends twenty years collecting fuel samples with the help of his son and a friend. However, just as he managed to distill the fuel into a canister, a squad of MNU agents led by Wikus van der Merwe turn up outside his hut. Christopher hides out the back while his friend is forced outside. Once inside the hut, Wikus accidentally sprays himself with some of the fuel before confiscating it. His friend meanwhile, is shot and killed by Koobus Venter after he becomes hostile to Wikus and a few soldiers. Some time later, Wikus comes to hide from MNU forces hunting him and intends to take refuge in Christopher's hut. Christopher refuses at first, but relents when he sees Wikus' mutated prawn arm and hides him when Wikus passes out from blood loss in the shuttle underneath his shack. When Wikus awakens, Christopher interrogates him on the location of the fuel canister. Wikus reveals that he confiscated it and that it is in a safe at MNU. His son eagerly shows Wikus how the fuel works, much to Christopher's chagrin, who states his distrust of Wikus, who in turn mocks the two for their attempted escape, but becomes interested when Christopher mentions that he could "fix" him. Stating that they had medical machines on the mothership that could cure Wikus, he was ecstatic... until Christopher pointed out that they would need the fuel to get to the mothership, and so they agreed to work together to break into MNU and find the fluid. Once in there, Christopher discovered that MNU had been experimenting on his people. Wikus and Christopher escaped MNU after Christopher made a bomb, and they escaped to District 9. He told Wikus upon their return to District 9 that he would have to travel to his home planet to get help before he could cure Wikus, which could take up to three years. Outraged, Wikus knocked Christopher unconscious and powered up the shuttle with the help of Christopher's son. However, the escape was unsuccessful as Colonel Koobus Venter shot down the shuttle and both Wikus and Christopher were taken into MNU custody. Suddenly, the Nigerean gangs attacked and captured Wikus, leaving Christopher in Venter's custody. Venter tortures Christopher for information, but he refused to break and Wikus escaped in a battle suit activated by Little CJ. Wikus decides to leave Christopher behind and heads off for the drop ship so Venter orders Christopher's execution. However, Wikus returns and saves Christopher and orders him to follow him to the ship even though Christopher is doubtful they can make it. After the suit is heavily damaged, Wikus orders Christopher to leave him behind and get to his son and save his people while he holds off Venter and his forces. Christopher initally refuses to leave him, but Wikus convinces him to and Christopher promises to return in three years to cure Wikus and makes it to the drop ship where he reunites with his son. Christopher activates a tractor beam to pull up the disabled drop ship and makes it to the mothership thanks to Wikus' actions, among which is intercepting a rocket fired at the drop ship. Upon reaching the mothership, Christopher sets a course for home and leaves Earth, leaving humanity wondering what his intentions are. Interview Quotes Wikus has just killed a soldier who shot at him. ---- Christopher turns off the holographic atlas. Christopher shows CJ the District 10 Brochure. He points to a tent on the front page. Category:Characters Category:Non-humans